Organic Light-emitting Devices (OLEDs) typically adopt a structure of a sandwich-type, i.e., an organic layer being sandwiched between a cathode and an anode on both sides of the organic layer. A hole is injected from the anode, an electron is injected from the cathode, and the hole and the electron are transported in the organic layer and encounter to form an exciton; under action of an electric field, the exciton causes radiation transition in an organic light-emitting molecule, resulting in a luminescence phenomenon. The OLED, as compared with an LCD, has advantages such as lightness and thinness, wide viewing angle, short response time and high luminous efficiency.
Integration of a touch function into a display device is a trend of a present state of the art. However, in the prior art, there is not a display device capable of integrating a touch technology and an OLED display technology.